war_of_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliances
List of Alliances Alliances in war of nations have their own purpose to exist such as taking revenge on their previously faction, recruiting members to bolster their dominance over the game world or to cooperate in harmony. 1. Gods of Killers ( GOK ) : Ranks 1 in world 5 and has many money users. They consist of 4 factions called Gods of Killers, Gods of Killers-2-,GOK Men of Honor, GOK A New Generation. They still keep rank 1 and have not lost it since but DF ( DownFall ) follows very near by only about $ Billion Ap. 2. The Militia: The Militia found on world 18 is made up of elite players and hackers that control nearly 50% of the territory. Due to this the militia are often faced with heavy criticism of being "abusive" with their hacking talents, yet they retain a casual manner when talking in chat to avoid causing conflict they can not handle. 3. BKO: The BKO or known as "Black knock out" found on world 16 this faction has distilled fear on to other alliances and also have an iron grip on the center of the map. Very few factions dare to challenge this alliance since their immense firepower has crippled any faction who dares to interfere with their progress. 4. NBK: A tough faction found on world 18 and world 16, they often fight the Us marines faction due to either conflicting interests or protecting their own land still they present themselves as serious threat and members of their alliance will sometimes brag about themselves in chat. Both the NBK and it's members follow a doctrine of "what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger". 5. Hungry Vagiterrains: A small but powerful alliance found on world 16, their members follow a strict elitist ideology and a even more strict deadline on new members such as getting 1million battle points within one week. 50% of these new recruits fail to reach deadline. 6. ViiVid: A very active and strict faction currently found in world 6 ranked 1. As so far known, every member in it are money users, though this alliance is great and hefty, they have bullied world chat and have become hated over the last month. In order to overthrough them, many alliances such as Ex Inerfnae, Ex Caelum, Ex Terrae ( now disbanded),Ex Caedis,Ex Infra, Ultimate- Truth ( orginally TRUTH lead by grim) and its remaining second hand factions, Mercanary, SIN and more. These alliances created Formidable Union to work togethor to figh ViiVid. So far they have kept a very good fight and at some points even pushed ViiVid to their edges, but have not gained full power. ViiVid origanly consited of 3 alliances ,ViiVid IlluSionZ, ViiVid DeLuSionZ and ViiVid ConFuSionZ. All of the first one created ViiVid and went there. Unfortunatly for the other 2 could not be remade so all active joined Zombie and its remaining factions. 7. KoN Elite: A very active and powerfull faction that originated in world 2. Though they have been might and strong, just like ViiVid, KoN consists of many money users, though they use their power wisly and hardly make trouble on WC. In world 13 ( their 2nd world) a sudden appear took of with one event giving KoN Elite rank 1. After many battles, KoN were sent back to second rank and was over come by War Dogz. As of now it seems that Kon has disbanded in world 13 and only very few loyals are still fighting for better than rank 2. 8. WD_LAW DOGZ_OL: This alliance is a consist of Outlaw and War Dogz which both share a common rank 1 in seprate worlds. Since this happend recently it has scarce information, but with such power combined, they are possibly powered to get a rank 1 in a new world that is coming. 9. Team_PH: Not much is known about this alliance yet but they are one of the first alliances created. They exist in many worlds and only keep a high rank in a few. Every time a new world comes up you will see them there.They are well known through all the worlds and their members are mature and casual on WC. 10. Rated-X Ranked one in world 33, they have won over 8 events being ranked 2/1/4 place in all world events, Rated-X leader is -KD- ! SAMURAIII Is ranked 2 and is in RX (Rated-X) -KD- Is ranked 1 for now. 11.CRAZY_Train: An alliance in w39. Full of money users and rough players, the power of CT is unbreakable. CT made two spinoff alliances CT2 and CT3. CT2 disbanded and re-banded into Derailed while CT3 became Rebellious Misfits. CT has kept a calm attitude on WC and rules with power, not brute force. 12. Men of Honor: An alliance seen in many worlds. Its alternate presumed name is SHIELD. MoH started in w1, later disbanding and re branding into SHIELD. It had its biggest power uprise in w5 as it reached 5 billion bp holding 4th spot in ranking. It mysteriously disbanded despite having stability and on good terms with the worlds alliances. After the disbanding mysteriously GOK released it 3rd alliance GOK3:Men of Honour. Presumbly they merged alliances. 13. Vicious Syndicate: An alliance in W12. Most users only coin occasionally and has a mix of higher ranked players and lower ranked ones. vS rules with power and is on good terms with Old man crew and Revolution. outlaws and TheEstablishment are alliances of mostly vS alts Alliance Requirements Joining an alliance requires the player to reach a battle point deadline, most alliances require this to avoid recruiting "expendable players" as well as keeping their resource production at all time high. Some factions will place out join alliance links in order to fill out a certain position or to get more players to retain full dominance within a sector of the map.